Sealed
by Neo Staff
Summary: RandR! It is the final battle and Kagome is killed...or is she? Inuyasha and the others hear rumors of her return and go to see if they are true...what they find is shocking!


_**Sealed**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: Yes! I own Inuyasha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(sees men in black suits and doctors come towards her...the doctors have needles and straight jackets) Ok ok! Me no own him! (sad depressed men in black suits and doctors leave) heeheehee...me own him in me head!_

_Summery: It is the final fight and Kagome dies. Or…does she? Inuyasha and the others, later on that is, start to hear rumors that a girl fitting Kagome's description was taken off in to the woods by a forest witch…are these rumors true? Is it really Kagome? Those are only two of the many questions that will be answered._

"Kazanna!" Miroku cried, aiming the deadly Hell hole at his life long enemy Naraku.

"Pitiful monk," screamed Naraku as some of his weaker youkai limbs were ripped from his body. "You'll die at my hand! Just as that pathetic excuse of a miko did!"

Naraku, who now possessed the Shikon no Tama which had been ripped out of Kagome's body a second time, advanced on Miroku.

"Kaza no Kizu!"

Inuyasha, blinded by his grief over his dead miko, unleashed the full force of his sword on Naraku. The force of it, enhanced by Inuyasha's strong feelings, ripped Naraku apart instantly.

"You!" Naraku turn, in what was left of his ugly form, to face Inuyasha. "You are the reason all of this started…and you know it!"

Inuyasha growled and said venomously, "I was not the one who invited demons of all kinds in to my body! I am not the one who kills innocent people!"

Naraku laughed out right and said, "Well just think of what happens to you when you transform…we are not that different then."

Inuyasha's growls raised in volume and he did not hear Sango's warning until it was to late. He was knocked off his feet by one of Naraku's many tentacles and landed flat on his back, the air knocked out of him.

"Boomerang bone!" was the cry that split the air as a large boomerang came twirling into sight just as Naraku bent over to infuse Inuyasha into his body.

"Thanks Sango!" Inuyasha called over his solder when he was upright again.

Sango nodded once and said, "We must finish him off soon Inuyasha! For Kagome's sake!"

Inuyasha paled but nodded. Yes, they must finish this quickly…if only so that Kagome had not dies in vain.

"Right," he said, then more softly. "Right…"

"Miroku, can you stand?" Sango called as Naraku watched them all, gathering himself up…literally.

"Yes, I am fine. A little dizzy but fine." He replied.

"Good…then I want you to go in as close as you can on his right and open up your wind tunnel." Inuyasha said.

"What!" Sango cried. "If he's that close Naraku could kill him!"

Miroku looked over at her and said, "Sango, my dear one, even if I was gone in the process Naraku would be gone as well."

Sango only stared…then she said to Inuyasha, "What can I do?"

"Also distract him on his right." Inuyasha said. "Any way that you can. When Miroku gets close enough I'm going to go over to his other side and cut him open…if I can get the Shikon no Tama this will all be worth it."

Sango nodded and shifted her boomerang, waiting for Inuyasha's signal.

Naraku, so absorbed in recollecting himself, didn't hear a word they said. With the power that he now had over the Shikon no Tama the healing of his body only took seconds.

When he was whole again Inuyasha yelled, "Go!"

Sango jumped in close, making Naraku strike out at her. But she was away in a second and swung her boomerang up over her head, waiting. Naraku had his eyes on her so did not notice the slow creeping up of a certain hanyou…or so they all thought.

At the last second, as Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel, Naraku swung around to Inuyasha and said, "Got ya!" before shooting a clawed appendage out at Inuyasha's chest.

"NOOOO!" the cry that suddenly ripped the air was accompanied by a blinding flash of light and Naraku and Inuyasha were both knocked off their feet.

Once the light had faded and everyone could see again they looked to where the voice had come from…

**A/N: RandR!**

So how do you all like it so far? Yes yes I know, a cliffhanger…again…I do cliffhangers a lot. Well you all want chapters so I have to dish them out quickly!...which means there are going to be cliffies!

I know this chapter is short…but it was only the first one and I wanted to see how you all liked it. If you don't likey tell me why and I'll fix it up, kays? Kays!

Plez read my other fanfics!

Plez read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfics!

Plez read Griffin Gal's fanfics!

Tell me if you are on neopets, and you want to be neofriends. My name on there is moonbeamchan.

Tell me if you are on anime crave chat and you want to talk. My name on there is Nene.

Loves loves yous yous alls alls!

Neo Staff (Nene is my nickname! You can all call me Nene, ok?)


End file.
